Proof That Dave Karofsky is the Jealous Type
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Part four of my Kurtofsky series. Now that Dave is sort of friends with Kurt, he becomes incredibly jealous of Blaine.


This may come as a shock to some of you Humble Readers, but I'm actually starting to like this pairing...  
Wait, hear me out.  
I don't ship Kurtofsky in the show. I only ship it in Fanfiction Land. The land where Dave is a little more intelligent and sensative, and Kurt is a little bit braver. Basically, I've unintentionally made myself like a ship I previously thought was sick and wrong, just because my writing is so awesome (big-headed? Me? Why ever would you think that?).

Anyhoo, this part is the introduction of Blaine. Now in the show I love me some Klaine Love. I will literally explode when they finally give in to the obvious sexual tension between then and make out. But, in the world where Kurtofsky Love is acceptable, Blaine is the bad guy.

Well enough of my rambling. Read, enjoy, and throw some reviews at me for good measure.

Oh, and I obviously don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy is clearly not stealing my ideas any more, the way things are going.  
I don't own the Rent either. You'll see.

* * *

**Proof That Dave Karofsky is the Jealous Type**

Dave woke with a start. His heart was pounding against his ribs as if he'd just run a hundred laps. His hands were trembling as he went to wipe the sweat off his brow. He'd just woken from the most horrible dream. But it wasn't what he'd expect a regular nightmare to be like – there were no monsters, no zombie apocalypse, no axe murder chasing him. Compared to normal nightmares, this one wasn't even scary at all. But it had still managed to make Dave shiver as he remembered it all.

As usual, he'd been dreaming of Kurt. He was becoming strangely used to Kurt being the main focus of his dreams. In this dream he had been standing in a long, narrow hallway. He could see Kurt standing at the other end of it, looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled as he caught Dave's eye, beckoning him forward. Dave grinned, running forward until he was about a foot away from him, and then... he stopped. He didn't want to, but something was stopping him. It was like something was holding onto his feet to stop him walking, and when he raised his hand he felt a kind of invisible barrier in front of him. He called out Kurt's name, trying to ask him what was going on, but Kurt didn't seem to be able to hear him. He looked just as confused as Dave, and really disappointed.

Then suddenly Kurt looked distracted. Someone had appeared through the door beside him, someone unbelievably handsome and wearing a well-fitting school uniform. Kurt smiled broadly, and Dave realised that this new guy was none other than that Blaine kid. He walked over to Kurt, a very self-satisfied smirk on his gorgeous face. Kurt was staring at him, awe-struck and misty-eyed, and all Dave could do was watch. The two of them were talking – about what, Dave could only guess – but whatever they were saying was defiantly flirtatious. Kurt seemed to be falling for Blaine's charm, and he'd all but forgotten that Dave was even there, stuck behind that invisible barrier, unable to move or interrupt them. In what seemed like no time at all, Blaine had cupped Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him, softly at first but steadily more and more passionate. Soon they were making out, tongues battling, hands roaming over each other's bodies, clearly moaning even though there was no sound.

Painful, burning jealousy ripped though Dave's whole body. His pounded his fists against the invisible barrier, yelling until his throat hurt, begging Kurt to stop and turn around, to remember that he was still there, that he loved him so much more than that stupid Blaine kid ever could. But Kurt didn't hear a thing. He had his back to Dave, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine opened his eyes to look over Kurt's shoulder, staring right at Dave, his eyes narrowing in what would have clearly been a smirk if he hadn't been busy making out with the boy in front of him. Kurt turned around and looked at Dave too, grinning evilly. They both began to laugh and, although Dave couldn't hear it, he knew it was cruel, gloating laughter. Kurt suddenly went down on his knees, Blaine's hand on the top of his head as he started undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. Dave was screaming himself hoarse, begging Kurt with all his might to stop, yelling that he was sorry for everything he had ever done, just please, _please_ don't do this, don't go off with Blaine when he loved him so much...

And that's when he woke up, feeling more scared than he had ever felt in his life. In all the time that he had starting dreaming of Kurt, not once had Dave ever dreamt of him with another guy. But that was mainly because there had never been another guy to worry about. Not that Dave thought he ever had a shot with Kurt – he'd ruined any chance by being such a bullying, hypocritical douche for so long, and Kurt had already said rather bluntly that he wasn't his type. But at least in his dreams Dave didn't have to worry about some other guy spoiling it all. That was until Blaine came along.

Dave's sort of friendship with Kurt had only been going on for about two weeks. It felt good to not have to be so horrible to him any more, and Dave had even managed to get the rest of the jocks to lay off Kurt a little, under the pretence that Kurt was threatening to get them all expelled. They were hanging out after school a lot, usually at Kurt's house, either planning ways for Dave to come out to his family and friends or just talking about life in general. Kurt had been pleasantly surprised. He said it was like hanging out with the real Dave Karofsky. But there was only one problem with this cosy little set up.

Kurt and Blaine were steadily becoming the best of friends. Kurt never failed to bring Blaine up in conversation whenever he could, and a kind of far-away smile spread across his face whenever he did, that made Dave's stomach clench. Kurt had, of course, went and told Blaine everything that had happened – except, thankfully, that Dave was in love with him – and Blaine had sincerely offered his help and support. But, funnily enough, Dave didn't really want his help as much as he wanted Kurt's.

Dave felt childish to admit it out loud, but he knew deep down that he was incredibly jealous of Blaine, and his nightmare only illuminated his worst fear. He wanted Kurt all to himself now that they were kind of friends, but there was handsome, charming, out and proud Blaine, being all perfect and stealing Kurt away from him. Dave knew that Kurt was never going to like him. He was comfortable just being kind of friends, but he didn't think he'd be able to stand watching Kurt fall for someone else, someone so much better than him in every way.

That Saturday, Kurt invited Dave round to his house to hang out. Obviously Dave jumped at the chance, pushing all the images from his stupid nightmare into the back of his head. When he got there Kurt led them down to his basement bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You look kind of tired."

"I'm fine," Dave said quickly, brushing the subject aside. "So, erm... what are we doing today?"

"It's time for your much needed movie education," said Kurt, going over to his DVD case. "I don't think that I can honestly continue this almost friendship type thing with you if you've never even see Rent before." At Dave's quizzical look Kurt added "It's a musical, David. Like, one of the greatest musicals of all time."

Kurt was the only person – other than his parents – that called him David. But he was just pleased to be referred to by his first name, even if it was strangely formal.

"I'm not really big on musicals," said Dave.

Kurt huffed, looked exasperated, but he still had a smile on his face.

"You have got _so_ much to learn," he said. "Luckily Blaine should be here soon. He can help me teach you the ways of the world. Get you out of Neanderthal Jock Land."

Dave felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Blaine's coming over?"

"Yeah," said Kurt happily, the DVD case in his hand. "I invited him to hang out with us today. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," Dave lied, dumping himself down on the couch.

"Something's up," said Kurt, looking at him sceptically.

"I'm fine." Yet another lie, and not a particularly believable one either.

Kurt sat down next to Dave, crossing his legs and looking at him. He always had a knack for sitting down close enough to Dave that their arms touched, and it never failed to make Dave feel nervous.

"Something's wrong," he said. "I can tell. Stop all this macho, I-have-no-human-emotions crap. You know you can tell me anything."

"Seriously, it's nothing," said Dave, staring at his hands.

After a moments silence, Kurt said "Is this about Blaine?"

Dave didn't say anything, but his hands had balled into fists.

"This is about Blaine, isn't it? You don't like him, do you?" Kurt suddenly gasped. "Oh my God, you're jealous!"

"I am not jealous," said Dave, trying to stay calm.

"Then why don't you like him?"

"I never said I didn't," he said. "It's nothing, okay? Just drop it. I'm fine."

Dave made the mistake of looking up at Kurt's face. He was smiling knowingly at him, clearly not believing a word, and looking as distractingly beautiful as ever. Dave couldn't help but stare at little bit, although he tried his best to keep the longing out of his expression.

"I don't believe you," he said. "And I don't want you boys fighting over me."

Dave scoffed. "Why, because it would be totally pointless as you'd pick him anyway?"

Kurt's smile became a little embarrassed and his cheeks went slightly rosy.

"No, David," he said slowly. "I just don't want to be caught in the middle of it all. And I don't want to have to take sides. You guys are my friends. I just want us to be all friends together."

"I suppose I could do that," said Dave with a smile. "If you really want me to."

Kurt's smile got a little wider, his cheeks still looking a bit pink. He looked so adorable when he blushed. Dave couldn't help but look into his eyes and at his lips, and Kurt seemed to have noticed, blushing even harder. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, even though he knew that he shouldn't. But something inside him was saying that it would be okay this time, Kurt wouldn't get angry. He was practically encouraging him with that gorgeous smile; it would be a shame _not_ to kiss him. He was on the verge of leaning in, and amazingly it seemed as if Kurt wasn't going to protest. And that was when, in a spectacular display of unintentional cock-blocking, the doorbell rang.

"That, erm... that must be Blaine," said Kurt quietly with a nervous smile that looked kind of sad.

Dave could have screamed as Kurt went off to answer the door, but he managed to keep his frustration internal. Blaine walked down the stairs with Kurt just behind him, looking annoyingly perfect. It was strange seeing him wearing clothes that weren't his school uniform, but even in his simple t-shirt and jeans he looked like he should've been modelling on the cover of a glossy magazine. Dave forced himself to smile and say hi, even though on the inside he wanted to punch Blaine in that pretty face for his just for daring to exist. He was being as civil as possible only because Kurt had asked him to.

They sat down on the couch to watch the movie, with a large bottle of Diet Coke and an even larger bowl of sweet organic popcorn. Kurt was nestled comfortably in between Dave and Blaine, and pressed the play button on the remote with an air of excitement that Dave found amazingly adorable.

Kurt and Blaine spent pretty much the entire movie singing along to nearly every song, or else talking animatedly about the various stage productions they'd seen and how they compared to the original. Kurt was kind enough to try and get Dave involved too, explaining the plot and letting him know when really a good song or scene was coming up. Surprisingly, this film wasn't as lame as Dave was expecting it to be. His only experience with musicals had been all the old Disney movies his little sister forced him to watch when they were kids, but the songs in this movie were actually pretty cool and he found himself really getting into it. But every now and again he'd take his eyes off the screen and watch Kurt instead, trying his best to ignore the fact that Blaine was there too. Instead he focused on Kurt singing along happily, his voice sounding – in Dave's opinion, at least – a million times better than the people in the movie.

The movie was steadily getting sadder as it got to the end. The lesbian couple had broken up, that surprisingly beautiful tranny just died and it looked as if that hot junkie girl was going to croak too. Dave was once again distracted, watching Kurt instead of the screen. Kurt had tears in his eyes and was so into the movie that he wasn't even singing along that much any more. At one point, much to Dave's displeasure, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sniffing and wiping the tears off his cheek.

"Angel's funeral always makes me cry the hardest," he said quietly.

"I know," Blaine agreed, moving his arm so it was around Kurt's waist. "It's so beautiful."

Dave scowled at them. Well, he scowled at _Blaine. _Blaine who knew all the words to all the songs, and had seen it on Broadway and wasn't afraid to cry. God, why did he have to be so freaking perfect?

Kurt's head stayed comfortably on Blaine's shoulder for the rest of the movie, and Dave could barely pay attention any more. He couldn't help but look at them every now again, glaring resentfully. Not that either of them noticed. It looked like the hot junkie girl was going to die, and the songwriter guy was singing to her. And then, by some miracle, she woke up. Dave was kind of relieved, if he was being honest. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle another character dying, otherwise this would end up being the most depressing musical ever. Dave could see Kurt grinning with fresh tears in his eyes, and he had a sudden desire to give him a really big hug.

In the end all the characters were watching that nerdy guy's film and singing the last song, and Kurt was singing along in a whisper. His hand moved from his lap and over to Dave's hand, lacing their fingers together and holding on tightly. Dave felt as if he was having a small, pleasant heart attack. He smiled down at their entwined hands before looking over at Kurt. He was still watching the screen, but his smile looked a little wider. Blaine didn't seem to have noticed a thing.

Once the ending credits began to roll, Kurt raised his head from Blaine's shoulder, wiping the tears off his face, and the two of them started talking about how great the movie was. But Dave wasn't listening. He was too distracted by the fact that Kurt hadn't let go of his hand. When Blaine got up to go to the bathroom Dave noticed his eyes passing over his and Kurt's hands. He had an unmistakable frown on his face for a fraction of a second before he left the room. Dave felt even happier.

"So, David, did you enjoy the movie?" said Kurt once they were alone.

"Yeah," said Dave, still smiling. "It was actually pretty awesome."

"Told you," said Kurt, grinning. "We'll continue your movie education next week. I'm thinking... Chicago. At least I won't cry like a girl at the end of that."

The both chuckled a little bit. Dave felt Kurt squeeze his hand, blushing slightly again.

"Isn't that the one where all those women are murdering their husbands and stuff?" he asked.

"Well, at least you've actually heard of this one," said Kurt, sounding relieved. "Although there's more to the plot than just that. We'll make a well-rounded individual out of you in no time, David."

Kurt moved even closer to Dave, and kissed him very softly at the corner of his mouth. Dave could feel his face burning, and wouldn't have been surprised if Kurt could hear his rapid heartbeat.

"I thought you said I wasn't your type?" he said quietly.

"Karofsky wasn't my type," Kurt replied. "David isn't so bad. Although he'd be a little better if he wasn't still a closet case."

"But you said the feelings were never going to be mutual," Dave said even quieter. "You said you didn't want to get romantically involved with me."

Kurt just shrugged, with that adorably embarrassed smile on his face. Dave couldn't believe that this had actually just happened. Was Kurt really starting to feel the same way? Were his feelings really not as hopeless as they once were? This all seemed so insane that Dave could hardly process it.

In classic terrible timing, Blaine walked back into the room. His frown was even more obvious when he saw that Kurt was still holding Dave's hand, but he didn't say anything, and Kurt didn't seem to have noticed. He sat down and he and Kurt began talk again about all their favourite musicals – all of Kurt's favourites seemed to conveniently be Blaine's favourites too – but Dave kept quiet. He didn't care that Blaine was clearly trying to keep him out of the conversation. He'd never felt more content and he'd completely forgotten about his nightmare. Because all while they were talking, Kurt hadn't once let go of Dave's hand.

Dave Karofsky had to face facts. There was no point in worrying.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Reviews would be nice :)

xxx


End file.
